


Dango!

by MoiraLumi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: 2009-ben különdíjat kaptam ezért az írásért.





	Dango!

\- Hazajöttem! – kiáltotta a szokott módon közönyösen Sakata Gintoki, ahogy belépett a szobába. A helységben csak Kagura tartózkodott, aki a változatosság kedvéért éppen evett, Sadaharu a helyén aludt. Gintoki az asztalához sétált, ráhajította a szatyrot, amit az éjjel-nappaliban kapott vásárláskor, és ledobta magát párnázott székébe, lábait pedig feltette bokáinál keresztezve az asztal lapjára.  
\- Üdv itthon! – dünnyögte Kagura tele szájjal. Gintoki a tarkójára kulcsolta a kezeit, úgy dőlt hátra a székben. Nyugtázta magában, hogy Shinpachi valóban elment a nővéréhez, hogy családilag vonuljanak ki az ünnepségre. Neki semmi kedve nem volt a felhajtáshoz, így úgy döntött, inkább olvas még egy fejezetet a JUMP-ból, mielőtt lefekszik aludni.  
\- Ne a székben aludj el, Gin-chan! – szólt rá anyáskodva Kagura, mire a természetesen göndör hajú férfi felriadt: félig tényleg már az álom és ébrenlét vékony mezsgyéjén sétált. A lány befejezte aznap már harmadik vacsoráját, feltápászkodott, megállt az asztal előtt, és számon kérően munkaadójára nézett.  
\- Hoztál nekem sukonbut? – kérdezte.  
\- Ha kell, vegyél magadnak – felelte unottan, Kagurára sem nézve a másik.  
\- De, Gin-chan... – nyafogta a lány, de miután a Yorozuya vezetője nem törődött panaszával, durcásan felfújta az arcát. Mérgesen összevonta szemöldökét és az ajtó felé csörtetve megragadta hűséges társát, az esernyőjét. Még vetett egy dühös pillantást a székben bóbiskoló Gintokira, aztán becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. A férfi felnyitotta az egyik szemét, néhány rövid másodpercig az ajtó lapján tartotta, aztán lehunyta és sóhajtott. _Nincs mit tenni, elvégre Kagura-chan lány is_... Erre az izgalomra muszáj innia! Maga elé húzta a szatyrot, hogy belekotorva a benne rejlő édességhalomba, kihalássza belőle az epres tejet, az édességek között azonban más akadt a kezébe. Megmarkolta a papírba csomagolt valamit, és csodálkozva húzta ki a kezét a szatyorból, hogy szemrevételezze. A csomagolópapír sukonbut rejtett, amit gondolkodás nélkül vett meg Kagurának. Tűnődve nézte pár másodpercig az ételt, aztán pillantását az ajtóra emelte és azt fürkészte, majd ismét a sukonbura irányította a figyelmét.

 

Kagura felnyitott esernyőjével trappolt végig a késő esti utcán, nyele a vállán nyugodott, ahogy az azt tartó kezével a végén lévő kampóba kapaszkodott, hogy az ernyő valamennyire takarja dühös arcát. Ahogy sebes léptekkel végighaladt a fél utcán, lelassított: szokatlanul csendes és néptelen volt minden. Tett néhány tétova lépést az utca vége felé, sűrűn forgatva a buksiját, hogy körbenézzen, majd gyorsított, hogy kiérjen egy tágasabb részre. Ott már lézengtek emberek, mind egyirányba tartott, és mind ünnepi yukatát viselt. Kíváncsian csatlakozott az egyre nagyobb tömeghez, és sodródott az áramlatukkal. Hosszú utcákon haladtak végig, de azt nem figyelte, az emberek arcát és viselkedését fürkészte, hátha abból rájön, miért is van ez a hajcihő. Az előtte haladó megállt, így neki is meg kellett torpannia. Előre kémlelt az emberek között, és azt látta, hogy sorban, áll mindenki végig. Ezt tudomásul véve kényelmes terpeszállásba igazította lábait, esernyőjét kissé hátrébb csúsztatta vállán, hogy fejét hátrahajtva felnézhessen az égre. Rácsodálkozott, hogy észre sem vette, és az éjszaka már az égboltra borította fekete bársonykendőjét, amin drágakövekként ragyogtak a fényes csillagok. Az emberek sokaságára pillantott, ismételten megállapította, hogy mindenki alaposan kitett magáért ezen a kellemesen meleg, nyár végi estén, és szebbnél szebb yukatában pompáztak. Megbámult egy húsz év körüli lányt a balján; nagyon tetszett neki az ismeretlen által viselt narancsszínű öltözék, amit vörös virágminta díszített, hosszú barna haját pedig egy egyszerű, elegáns kontyba rendezte. Kagura elszakította pillantását a lányról, végignézett saját magán, és sóvárogva, elszoruló torokkal megállapította, hogy ha felnő, ő is fog ilyet viselni. Halkan aprót sóhajtott, és tekintetét ismét az égre emelte, hogy vessen még egy pillantást a fényes csillagokra, mielőtt visszaindult volna. Azelőtt megszólította valaki, hogy eleget tehetett volna elhatározásának.  
\- Kisasszony, legyen kedves, eressze lentebb az esernyőjét – kérte a mögötte álló, középkorú, kopaszodó férfi. Kagura hátrapillantott rá a válla fölött. Nem válaszolt, szótlanul, kissé megszeppenve összecsukta esernyőjét, és a körülötte állók között átsuhanva keresett egy néptelen helyet. Kutató tekintete rutinosan végigpásztázta a környéket, miközben a szinte mozdulatlan emberáradatból kifelé, a zsúfolt, tömött utcán pedig visszafelé haladt. Szeme sarkából megpillantott egy hidacskát, és gyorsan, ruganyosan szaladt oda. Valami csoda folytán nem állt rajta senki, és a közelében sem voltak, csak mellette, az utcán. A lány végigfuttatta pillantását a tömegen. Minden szem az égboltra szegeződött, a sokaság egy emberként fojtotta vissza lélegzetét, a levegőben vibrált a várakozás, így Kagura is felnézett kíváncsian, égszínkék szemével követve a többi szempár útját. Nem látott semmi különöset, az éjszaka bársonypalástja sem volt sötétebb, mint máskor, a csillagok szelíd, tiszta fénye sem volt ragyogóbb, mint más éjjeleken. Valami furcsa, süvítő hangot hallott. Tekintetét az utcára irányította volna összevont szemöldökkel, homlokát tanácstalanul ráncolva, hogy pillantásával megkeresse a zaj forrását, azonban nem maradt ideje erre. A sötét, éjszakai égbolton kinyílt egy virág. Számtalan, kékeslila szirmát mintha eleven tűz alkotta volna. A bimbó kibomlott, hatalmasra tárult, végül lecsorgott a földre, mintha parázseső lett volna.  
\- Ó! – adott hangot meglepetésének és csodálatának őszintén a lány. Keskeny szemöldökei kisimult homloka tetejére kúsztak, ajkai pedig elváltak egymástól, ahogy hangtalanul, izgalomtól remegve beszívta a levegőt, az azonban tüdejében rekedt. Egy szívverésnyi idő elteltével ismét felragyogott egy tűzvirág, elhomályosítva a csillagok ragyogó fényű erdejét, de ez ezúttal piros volt, és valamivel kisebb. Alig zsugorodott össze, hogy lehulljon az égről, kinyílt egy sárga, rögtön utána megjelent egy zöld is. Kagura áhítattal, döbbenten, tágra nyílt szemekkel itta be a látványt. Csak tudat alatt érzékelte, hogy minden virág születését süvítő robaj előzi meg.  
\- Tűzijáték – hallotta maga mellől Gintoki unott hangú magyarázatát.  
\- Tűzijáték... – ismételte suttogva a lenyűgöző jelenség nevét a lány. Nem tette szóvá a férfi érkezését, elfogadta, hogy a Yorozuya vezetője ott áll mellette, lustán a híd korlátjára támaszkodva, állát tenyerében nyugtatva, arcán érdektelenséggel – mint ahogyan már nagyon régóta. Nem érzékelte az idő múlását, azt vette csak észre, hogy már nincs több tűzijáték, a tömeg morajlani és lassan oszlani kezdett. Ő még akkor is ott állt a hidacskán, Gintoki mellett, kitartóan fürkészve az eget, mikor a környéken már nem volt senki.  
\- Hoztál nekem sukonbut, Gin-chan? – kérdezte, miután végérvényesen belátta, hogy már nem nyílik több tűzvirág ezen az éjszakán. A férfi elmosolyodott, és Kagura kezébe nyomott egy szál ecetes hínárt. A lány a szájába tömte az egyik végét, és még mindig réveteg, merengő tekintettel rágcsálni kezdte.  
\- Gyere, Kagura-chan, menjünk haza – fogta meg a lány kezét Gintoki. Kagura felnézett a karmazsinvörös szempárba áthatóan kék szemeivel, és őszintén elmosolyodva bólintott. Megszorította Gintoki kezét, és a sukonbut vidáman rágcsálva, szinte szökdécselve, karjára akasztva esernyőjét, hazaindultak.  
\- Dango! – kiáltott fel, és az irányába mutatott, ahogy felfedezett egy édességet áruló bódét. – Kaphatok dangót, Gin-chan? – Gintoki nem felelt, csak ajkai szegletében bujkáló mosollyal, még mindig Kagura kezét fogva a dangós felé indult.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
